A New Generation
by Radar1388
Summary: Tammy and Tommy now have Cosmo and Wanda as their Godparents. And someone may be rejoining the godfamily. Must've atleast read "Taming of the Street Kid" and "Nobody Remembers a Street Kid".
1. Anonymous POV

_*I put this chapter in the POV most of you may recognize. Timmy's future life was shown in Channel Chasers, but my fanfiction isn't going to be_ that_ high-tech. It will mostly be on the modern side with slight advances of Dimmsdale. If any of you object to that just tell me and I'll make it as high-tech as possible. Enjoy the first chapter of my new fanfiction season of Fairly Odd Parents._

Chapter 1

(Anonymous POV)

Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. A Vick-Bot, I ask you. A _Vick_-Bot? I thought you would've learned by now, but then again, I guess most of your Vicky memories were with Cosmo and Wanda, therefore, most of those memories may have been erased.

Well, sadly, you turned out just as clueless as your parents were. Not as stupid, but clueless nonetheless. For some reason, I still can't get around the fact that you hired an evil robot as a babysitter for Tammy and Tommy. The poor kids were up half of the night doing that hunk of steel's bidding.

Of course, I cannot blame you for not paying as much attention to your kids as you once did. After all, that divorce left you with just enough cash to get by, and you've had to work, like, triple shifts just to keep the kids happy and healthy. Then again, I can't necessarily say "happy", but I guess that's what godparents are for.

A year after the Vick-Bot had arrived Tammy and Tommy have been having a blast with Cosmo and Wanda. I found that Tammy preferred to hang around Cosmo and play pranks on Tommy and Wanda. Tommy, however, is still getting over the whole "magic" thing. He's an intelligent kid, no doubt. Which is why he keeps trying to come up with some logical explanation whenever a wish is made. Hah! Logical! What an idiotic word. Shouldn't even be a word, 'cause we both no by now that nothing is as it seems.

_I hear the door open at the Turner's residence._ Well what do you know? Tammy going off to her big skateboarding championship. I wish her luck. She's a pro.

_* sigh *_

It's been decades since I've last seen you, bro. I guess there is no reason for me not to visit. It's just I've been so wrapped up in listening to Cosmo and Wanda play with the kids. I would join them, but Street Kids prefer to make an entrance. Besides, I've been busy trying to get Anti-Cosmo to go away, but I will explain more on that later.

Your kids are almost exactly like you, but you're too busy to notice. As you recall, I normally give family kids nicknames. Tommy, or Princey, I should say, is more of the shy type. Tammy, Sugar Rush, is, as her nickname suggests, occasionally hyper, and very much like you when you were ten. However, I didn't find much of you in Tommy's personality.

You probably would guess now that I've been watching your kids for quite some time. In fact, I first began to learn about them when you and your wife were picking names for them. I must say, that I liked the names Anna and Cody more, but hey, they're your kids, not mine. I guess that you'd call me the extra godparent being that I've secretly watched over them ever since the day they were born, as I did with you, after Cosmo and Wanda left when you were a teenager.

Looking back on things, Timmy, I regret leaving. I never told you I was blind. And I can't tell you exactly why I left. Whether it'd be out of fear that you would take pity on me for realizing my blindness, or the fact that I had become so attached to family life that it was beginning to make me sick.

Oh, whatever the reason may be, I hope your happier than I am, because after I left . . .

Everything went downhill for me.

_*Yeah, I know it's a little wordy. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. 2nd chapter should be coming soon. I am sort of making this up as I go along._


	2. Experiments

_*I'll try to update as much as possible._

Chapter 2

_(A couple days after Tammy's skateboard competition)_

Over the years the school had a couple extra additions put onto it: new buses, a bigger playground, more hallways to put in more teachers and fit more students in the school. It was the general stuff. But, of course Tammy and Tommy wanted bigger and better, as most students would.

Tommy ran onto the bus just as it was about to leave for home. He sat down on his seat next to Tammy, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Tammy," Tommy greeted, trying to catch his breath.

"Hi, Tommy, assisting the science teacher again? Teacher's pet." Tammy said as glanced back out the window.

"Is it a crime that I'm actually a student who bothers to help a teacher? I mean, it's not like they can do everything by themselves. They don't have superpowers." Tommy said.

"Right. Because magic isn't real." Tammy said as she looked back at her brother. "I can't believe that after a year with Cosmo and Wanda, you still don't believe in magic."

Tommy sighed. "Hey, it's Dad's birthday today." Tommy said.

"Exciting. Let us bake a pop tart for him when we get home. It's the only thing we can afford." Tammy retorted.

"I can't imagine how you're still upset because Dad forgot our birthday a week ago."

"I'm not." Tammy spat. "It's just . . .if we can't have a good birthday, why can't Dad?"

"You know that he has to work overtime. And we don't have enough cash for a decent cake or present. And Cosmo and Wanda left for their vacation in Fairy World today. So they can't help us right now." Tammy was about to open your mouth. "And before you say anything, Tammy, I've excepted the fact that Cosmo and Wanda are real, just not the magic part."

"When are Cosmo and Wanda gonna be back?"

"Who knows? Besides, with how much wishing we do, they're probably relieved to get a break."

* * *

Before heading in the house, Tommy grabbed the mail. As the two headed into the house, Tommy looked through the mail. There was a package for Tammy. Tommy looked around; making sure Tammy wasn't there. There was an occasional devious side in Tommy that he got ever so often. This only came when he wanted to mess with his sister.

He grabbed the scissors out of the drawer, but before he even had a chance to open the box, his sister tackled him to the floor, knocking the scissors out of his hands.

"Isn't it illegal to open other peoples' mail?" Tammy smiled as she pinned Tommy to the ground.

"Get off, you weirdo!" Tommy exclaimed in protest.

"I'm the best black-belt in my Taekwondo class. There's no way that you can – Hey!" Tommy gave Tammy a wet-willy. Tommy was able to get up. "You moron!" Tammy said as she got a napkin to wipe her ear off.

Tommy chuckled. "So, what is that? A gift from your imaginary boyfriend?"

Tommy and Tammy looked up only to see the Vick-Bot, right in front of them.

"You have two options twerps," It said in a flat, robotic voice. "Chores or more chores?"

* * *

_(Flashback. A couple months after leaving the Turners' residence.)_

Sam frantically ran into a back alley in New York City. She skidded to a halt at the dead end.

"Crud, crud, CRUD!" Sam said, exhausted. She spun around, fast. After the buildings, that surround the alley, were abandoned, the fire escapes were taken out for a different home where they would be of use. And Sam knew that there was only one way out now, and a 20-foot, black-bluish snake now blocked off her exit.

"Fang," Anti-Cosmo said to the snake as he anti-POOFed in. "You got out again, and before dinner." He glanced down at Sam. "Ah, so that's what you were after. Good girl." Anti Cosmo threw Fang a scrap of meat. Fang caught it in her mouth.

Sam felt a trash can next to her. If she could jump on the trashcan and ricochet off the wall, she may be able to escape, jumping over the dead end. She tried it, but Anti-Cosmo was able to anti-POOF her into a closed net.

"News flash!" Sam said. "I am not a fairy."

"So," Anti-Cosmo said. "Anti-magic makes it sure you can't escape. It may be a butterfly net, but it works for me."

"Not for me." Sam protested.

"No one asked your opinion, Street Rat."

"The voices in my head did."

"Whatever. I have a way you can be of use to me."

Anti-Cosmo anti-POOFed him and Sam, who was still in the net, into Anti-Fairy World. Anti-Cosmo put Fang back in her cage.

Anti-Cosmo explained to Sam that Anti-Wanda wanted to be like her husband, and so she's going through the I'm-a-big-mad-scientist Phase, and apparently she needed something to test the experiments on.

Anti-Cosmo shackled Sam to a table. Next to the table were test tubes and beakers filled with chemicals that came in the oddest of colors.

"Dear!" Anti-Cosmo called. "I've brought you something to test your experiments on."

"You're using me as a test dummy?" Sam said.

"Emphasis on the "dummy" part. And perhaps with these experiments, we may able to cure your blindness." As Anti-Cosmo pointed at her eyes, Sam winged it with the aim, and bit his finger. He cringed in pain. Sam smiled smugly at him. "You better hope I don't get rabies."

"Odds are you will. I can't remember the last time I had a rabies shot." Sam smiled.

Anti-Wanda experimented with various chemicals on Sam. An unfinished batch of liquid accidentally got spilled on her. Sam could feel the blue liquid seeping into her skin.

Anti-Cosmo observed the label on the beaker. "You idiot! You spilled a youth potion on her!"

"Cool." Anti-Wanda responded. "Nows you can torments her forevers."

"Well, the stuff makes her a 14-year old until she dies, which could be anytime. It doesn't make her stay young. She'd be living forever then."

"Then, why'd we name it the youth potion?"

Anti-Cosmo glanced down at the table. Then he glanced at the window, which was open. "I must find out how that girl is able to escape so easily."

_(End Flashback)_

_*Now, Sam is basically an adult trapped in her 14-year old body. Hope you liked this chapter._


	3. A Hungry Snake

_*I had forgotten to say in the first chapter: I do **NOT** own Fairly Odd Parents._

Chapter 3

Tammy and Tommy were finally done with the chores and had just gotten done with there homework.

Tammy peeked out her bedroom door and looked down the stairs.

"Is that robot on sleep mode yet?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Tammy responded. "Time to have some fun." Tammy grabbed two flashlights from under the bed and she tossed one to her brother.

"Remind me why I'm helping you TP our math teacher's house?" Tommy asked.

"Because I told that if you did, I'll give you everything in my piggy bank." Tammy responded as she grabbed her backpack, which was filled with toilet paper.

"You mean all of five cents?"

"I'll go wake up that robot if you want me to." Tammy threatened.

"Fine, fine! Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"This is gonna be an awesome prank." Tammy and Tommy had just gotten to their teacher's house. They loathe that teacher for the fact that he loads them with tons of work and studying to do. And plus, Tammy was sent to the principles office by the math teacher, and all because she flung a rubber band that accidentally hit the teacher.

"Ready?" Tammy asked Tommy with a roll of toilet paper in their hands.

"As I'll ever be."

Tammy and Tommy began working at the house. They were almost done when the teacher came out of his house.

"Hey, you kids!" He shouted. Tammy and Tommy made a break for it.

As soon as the kids ran into an alley, they broke down laughing their heads off.

"Tommy, did you see that dorky robe he was wearing?" Tammy asked.

"I know! And did you see how mad he got? We should've gotten that on camera." Tommy laughed even harder. But the laughter faded after he realized his sister wasn't laughing anymore. "Tammy?" Her awe-struck expression lay directly in one spot. Tommy followed Tammy's gaze. And right at the end of the alley was a huge, 20-foot snake. And it was either bored and wanted something to "play" with, or, more than likely, it was hungry.

"Cosmo! Wa- _Mmph!_" Tammy had covered Tommy's mouth.

"They're on vacation, remember?" Tammy said as she took her hands away.

The snake gave a loud, high-pitched screech.

"We're doomed." They both said in unison.


	4. Exhaustion

Chapter 4

"Hey, mister snake," Tommy said shakily as him and his sister backed up slowly. "We were just-"

The snake gave yet another huge screech.

"It's a girl, you genius." Tammy said. "And you say you're the intelligent one."

The snake leaned back its head.

"What's it doing now?" Tammy asked.

"Getting ready to strike." Tommy said gravely.

As it was about to, before it even had a chance to get the twins, a lassoed clothesline wrapped around the snakes jaws. Tammy and Tommy looked up at the top of the building only to see a girl with brown, braided hair holding the other end of the line.

"Sorry. My family. Not allowed to touch them." The girl said.

The snake growled in annoyance and jerked its head to the side. Sam went flying against some trashcans in the alley. The snake parted its jaws making the clothesline snap off. The snake was no longer focused on Tammy and Tommy. Tammy and Tommy hid behind a dumpster.

"Shouldn't we be helping her?" Tammy asked.

"Honestly, Tammy, what use can we be? We're talking about a gigantic, enormous snake here that could use our bones as tooth picks."

They went back to watching. Sam panted heavily as she looked at her mammoth-sized foe. "Fang," She said. "You got out again, girl? Anti-Cosmo needs to put a better, stronger lock on your cage."

Fang used the tip of its tail to coil around Sam and dangle her over her mouth. Anti-Cosmo anti-POOFed in.

"I must find a stronger pad-lock for your cage." Anti-Cosmo muttered to himself. He looked at Sam who was still dangling upside down over Fang's opened jaws. "Good choice in a snack, Fang."

"Man, by how much louder her roar has gotten, Fang seems like she's getting bigger." Sam remarked. "What have you been feeding her?"

"Two prisoners a day." Anti-Cosmo responded.

"Really? Didn't it used to be like four prisoners?"

"Yes, well, I'm putting her on a special diet." At that note, Anti-Cosmo snapped his fingers and Fang happily consumed Sam.

There was silence. All of a sudden, Fang began to cough. _Oh darn it._ Anti-Cosmo thought.

Fang hacked Sam back up; making her hit the wall hard. Sam got to her feet, she was completely covered in . . . Well, she wasn't quite sure what it was_. I gotta be sure to look up what this goop is._ Sam thought. _Oh that's right, I'm blind, reading is useless to me now. _

Then, out of pure pain and exhaustion, Sam dropped to the ground. Generally, that little fight would not have made her that exhausted. But ever since Sam left Dimmsdale, Anti-Cosmo has been tormenting and hurting her more. And it wasn't just every couple of months; it was nearly every single week. _I'm too weak . . ._

"Give up yet, Street Rat?" Anti-Cosmo asked her. Tammy and Tommy looked at each other and then back at Sam and Anti-Cosmo.

Sam breathed heavily, but silently. "No." She responded quietly, with an angry scowl on her face.

"Suit yourself." He snapped his fingers yet again, but the only thing Fang did was whine a little.

"Some evil snake you got there." Sam said as her voice shook a little.

Anti-Cosmo floated over to Fang's eye level. "What's wrong? Eat her already."

Fang, yet again, whined. "I don't care!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed. "You're a ruthless, man-eating snake, Fang. Now finish your dinner." And she whined again. Anti-Cosmo looked at Sam. She was still lying face down on the ground. "I would assume that she does taste like garbage. Come to think of it, I guess nobody would be able to tolerate something as miserable as Street Rat. Fine. You don't have to eat her. We'll torment her more later. Let's get back home and feed you."

"Jerk." Sam murmured under her breath as Anti-Cosmo and Fang anti-POOFed away. Soon, Sam fainted.


	5. Story Time and a Broken Leg

Chapter 4

_Oh, man I hate Anti-Cosmo. _Sam thought to herself._ Oy vay, where am I? Am I dead? Kinda hard to tell when you're blind._ * Sniff, sniff * _UGH! It smells like family people in here! What am I lying on, and why does my leg feel so heavy?_

Sam slowly sat up, but was interrupted.

"You should lay back down." A voice said. _Tommy._ Sam said to herself. "You still look pretty exhausted."

Sam, for once, did as instructed. "You're the one with the aptitude in health class," Sam said. "Am I right?"

"Yeah," Another voice spoke. "He's also the president of the health class. Nerd." _And that's Tammy. Great, I'm at their house._

If Sam could see, she would notice that Tammy and Tommy's room was Timmy's old room, and it had not changed one bit, if you don't count the bunk beds.

"You know," Sam said. "I didn't need any help. But, then again, I should probably just learn to swallow my pride and say, uh . . .Thanks. Thanks a billion. I needed it."

"No problem." Tommy said.

"But we should be the ones who are saying 'Thank you'. I mean, you saved our lives, dude."

"Yeah, without you there, we would've been toast. It was so cool the way you took down that snake. Err, nearly took down the snake. We could've never done those things as cool as you did."

_Family kids._

"We could've taken that thing." Tammy said.

_Wasn't expecting that reaction._

"Watch your words, kiddo." Sam said. "The only way to deal with Fang is if you actually no her weakness. Which would be rats."

"Well, what about that blue, blackish fairy." Tommy asked. Tammy covered his mouth in fear of losing Cosmo and Wanda.

"Fairies? Where do you come up with this ridiculous stuff?" Sam lied.

"It's ridiculous. Right, Tommy?"

"Right. My bad."

Sam laughed a little. "That blue guy was Anti-Cosmo. I've known that moron for years. I hate him. He's not to be messed with."

"You seemed like you were mocking him a little bit, though." Tammy said.

"That's 'cause I know him more than you guys do. I know his tricks. I know his game. He's a pure evil villain. Like I said, don't mess with him." Sam warned, once again.

"Hm." Tammy wondered.

"Tammy . . ." Sam said still blankly staring at the ceiling.

"She doesn't listen to anyone." Tommy pointed out.

"Well, Anti-Cosmo shouldn't get away with hurting our dad's sister." Tammy said.

"WHAT?!" Sam shot up like a rocket. "What did you say?!"

"Told you the Street Rat was real." Tammy mocked her brother.

"Slow down, how do you know about-"

"Our dad tells stories about you." Tommy interrupted. "Or used to."

"He told us you were his sister. We've just never seen any pictures of you. We just thought you'd be a little older, though."

"Oh really, so how do you know I'm your dad's sister?"

"'Cause his sister is the Street Rat and Anti-Cosmo called you a Street Rat." Tommy said.

"Alrighty, you caught me. So what stories did he used to tell about me?"

"How you took down an army of bullies single-handedly." Tommy reminisced on the first story their dad ever told them.

"True story." Sam said.

"He said that you guys went back in time and that you saved him from drowning. That can't be true." Tammy said.

" . . . Well, I did save him from drowning."_ I can't believe Timmy still remembers me._

"So you never went back in time?"

"I don't know? Did we?" Sam smiled. "Well I've overstayed my welcome." As she turned to get out of bed, and she put her feet on the floor, one of her feet made a _thud_. Sam blinked. "There's a cast on my leg, isn't there?"

"Yep," One of the twins, or at the same time, Sam couldn't tell.

Sam groaned and lied back down on the bed.

"The doctors said your leg was completely out of alignment." Tommy repeated what the doctor said. "They not only had to realign it, but they also had to replace one bone. And it's not gonna be your standard 'six weeks, then you get the cast off' kind of thing, you're gonna have that on for quite a while."

Sam took the pillow off the bed and put it over her face. Then, she angrily growled into the pillow.

Sam had to admit though; she's been in pretty bad shape for who-knows-how-long now.

"Anything else wrong with me?"

"Minor cuts and bruises, and along with the leg. That's all." Tommy responded.

Tammy crossed her arms. "You sure you don't want us to do anything about Anti-Cosmo?"

"No. He's dangerous. Don't go anywhere near him."

"Fine. I won't go after him." Tammy said. But then again, Tammy lied when she said that.

_Tammy._ Sam thought to herself. _I've known you ever since you were born. And I know by now, that your spunk and moxy gets you into serious trouble. You can't tell family kids nothing._

"By the way, how come you asked about the cast, couldn't you have seen it on your leg?"

Sam mouthed the word 'no'. Tammy and Tommy blinked. "You're blind?" They asked.

"Yep. Hey, do me a favor?" Sam said. "Don't tell your dad I'm here." _I'd rather surprise him some other time._

"Don't worry." Tammy said annoyed. "He never comes into our room anyway."

"Your dad tries his best. Go easy on him."

"I know."

"Come on Tammy. Let's go to bed." Tommy looked at Sam. "We'll take the top bunk."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Street Rat." The twins said as they peered over the top bunk.

"Did your dad ever tell you my real name?" The twins shook their heads. "My name is Sam." The kids heard a car in the driveway. Then they heard somebody walking up the stairs.

As there dad passed the twins door: "Happy Birthday Dad!"

"Goodnight kids." He said as he walked pass.

"I wonder if he saw the card we made him?" The twins asked each other.

* * *

Their dad sighed as he looked down at the crudely drawn card. On the front, there was a drawing of the whole family playing catch together. And in the inside of the card was a fake, drawn dollar bill. He had to chuckle at that.

"I'm trying everything, kids." Dad said. "I'm so sorry."


	6. Revenge Backfired

_*Yes, I have not updated for a while now. I was debating whether I should make this into a big, dramatic story, or a short, simple one. But now I've decided that there's probably going to be two stories to this "Tammy and Tommy" tale. Sorry if it seems that I've made Anti-Cosmo a little sinister. I always like him like that. Enjoy the new chapter._

Chapter 6

****

"_You sure you don't want us to do anything about Anti-Cosmo?"_

"_No. He's dangerous. Don't go anywhere near him."_

"_Fine. I won't go after him." Tammy said. But then again, Tammy lied when she said that._

Tammy._ Sam thought to herself. _I've known you ever since you were born. And I know by now, that your spunk and moxy gets you into serious trouble. You can't tell family kids nothing.

****

"You just had to go and try to get revenge, didn't you?"

"Aw, Shut up, Tommy."

Tammy had taken it upon herself, while Sam was "asleep", to try and get revenge on Anti-Cosmo. She didn't realize that her brother was following her. And before they could even think, some anti-fairies caught them.

The twins were thrown into a big cage that was dangling in the air in Anti-Cosmo's thrown room. How they had gotten to Anti-Fairy World...I'm going to let your imagination wander for that.

"I can't believe you are so hot-headed as to sneak out to try and destroy a fairy." Tommy said.

"I can't believe you actually followed me." Tammy responded. "For one thing, he's not a fairy. Not one of these creatures looks like fairies. Number two; I was not going to destroy Anti-Cosmo . . . I was gonna destroy the castle."

"And how on Earth were you going to do that?" Tommy exclaimed. Tammy merely blinked. "You never think things through, do you?"

"And you just realized that now? Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Tommy rolled his eyes and sat down on the cool metal floor of the cage. He glanced down at his watch. "It's almost morning." He mumbled. "Dad's gonna be worried sick once he finds out we're missing."

"He won't care." Tammy grumbled back.

All of a sudden, Tammy began pocking her fingers through her brother's hair. "Uh, sister, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a bobby pin." Tammy said as she began digging through Tommy's backpack.

"And you assume I have one? I'm a boy, for crying out loud."

"Don't you remember how daddy taught us how to lock-pick? He told us to either hide the pin in our hair or pocket, or wherever. Where's yours?"

"I threw it out." Tommy said in a 'simply' tone.

"Why!? Y'know, as smart as you are, that was a pretty stupid move."

"Why do we need it now?"

"Because we need to get outa here."

"Well, where's yours?"

Tammy pointed to the floor below them. Sitting in the middle of the room was a small bobby pin.

"Hah! You don't have yours on you, either." Tommy mocked.

"At least I know where mine is." Tammy shot back.

"Well, well," A voice from the shadows spoke. "What do we have here?" Anti-Cosmo asked as he floated towards the kids.


	7. Vat of Magma

* _It is to my idiocy that in my first Fairly Odd Parents fanfic,_ The Taming of the Street Kid_, I had referenced the _Fairy OddLympics/Fairly Odd Games_ episode. I then realized that that episode had baby Poof in it, then I realized that I did not have Poof at all in my series. I'm sorry for any confusion. Even though I have discovered this error, I don't think I'm going to add Poof into my series. As cute as he is, and as many fans as he has, I can't find any way to fit Poof into my fanfics. Like I said, forgive me for the confusion. Enjoy the new chapter._

Chapter 7

(Sam's POV)

I woke up, yawning, as I met the bright light of the morning come in through my blind eyes. Alls I could see was light and dark, other than that, nothing.

Then it hit me.

"My gosh." I murmured to myself as my head fell back against the pillow. I had just slept for the first time in years. I guess I really _was_ exhausted.

I used my elbows to prop my self up. I slid one hand over my leg testing the feel of the cast. I really despise my street life sometimes.

Huh. Where were the kids?

"Hey Tammy, Tommy." I called up to the top bunk. I called as softly as I could in the fact that the dad may still be here. Major sleeping problem: you're completely oblivious to what goes on around you during your slumber.

"Princey, Sugar Rush. You up there?" The two nicknames - or street names - I had given to the kids around noticing their personalities when they were younger. Sugar Rush fit Tammy's description perfectly on the account of her frequent sugar highs. I didn't know why I called Tommy Princey. Probably because of how calm, and collected he normally is, reminded me of the serenity of a royal person or something like that.

Hmm. It isn't a school day, it's the weekend. When it's a bright, sunny Saturday like this they always stay in doors and play video games all day.

I hear the clock, downstairs, chime. It made a _ding_ noise 8 times.

8:00AM?

They sleep in until 10:00AM-11:00AM on weekends. Where in the world are they?

All of a sudden I heard a POOF and two familiar voices saying: "We're back!"

…Oy vay.

* * *

(End Sam's POV) (Narrator's POV, Back at Anti-Fairy World with Tammy and Tommy)

"What's this?" Anti-Cosmo said, in curiosity, as he floated up to the cages level. "Am I seeing double?" Anti-Cosmo said as he glanced back and forth at the twins. "Duplicated yourself again, Timothy?" Anti-Cosmo laughed at this.

Tammy and Tommy looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm Tammy."

"And I'm Tommy."

"Timothy is our father." Tammy said.

Anti-Cosmo ceased his laughing. "Father?" He then realized how much time had passed since he'd last seen Turner. "What are you two doing here then?"

Tammy was about to speak the reason why until Tommy clamped her mouth shut with his hands. Tammy pulled his hands away. "What's the big deal about telling him?" She asked.

"Because he'd know that Sam's still vulnerable. He'd go after her." Tommy replied whispering as low and audible as he could into his sister's ear.

"I'm waiting, children." Anti-Cosmo said. The twins said nothing. Anti-Cosmo sighed in disappointment. "Well, I guess since you won't tell me why you're here, I suppose I should punish you for trespassing." Anti-Cosmo snapped his fingers. Next thing Tammy and Tommy knew, the cage was being dangled above a vat of hot magma.

The twins gulped in terror as they were slowly being lowered.


	8. Acting Like Parents

_*You may find Wanda a little too overprotective in this chapter._

Chapter 8

The twins gulped in terror as they were slowly being lowered towards the magma. Anti-Cosmo was sitting off to the side, holding a bag of popcorn.

_CRAAASH!!!!_

The ceiling of the castle was penetrated by Cosmo and Wanda's magic.

"Stop right there, Anti-Cosmo!" The godparents exclaimed as they floated in through the hole in the ceiling.

Wanda used her magic to release the kids, placing them safely onto the ground.

"Are you kids okay?" Cosmo asked as the god-family hugged each other.

"Yeah we're fine." Tammy said.

"We'd be better if you hadn't pulled such a bone-headed move." Tommy spat.

"No one said you had to follow me." Tammy retorted.

"I was worried you'd get killed. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, big brother by 2-and-a-half minutes."

As Tammy and Tommy continued their argument, Anti-Cosmo began to slowly slink away.

But before he had a chance to get away, Wanda was floating behind him. "I'm not finished with you, yet."

Cosmo leaned in towards the kids. "There are several things in this world that make Wanda mad," Cosmo whispered to the twins. "One of them is when I forget to put the toilet lid down, and another is when I don't shower for a week. But the one thing that upsets Wanda the most is when some fool threatens her godchildren." As he explained this, Wanda angrily punched a hole into the brick wall of the castle.

Anti-Cosmo gulped, sweat running down his face. "If you ever threaten my godchildren again, you'll end up like that wall." Wanda pointed to the inch-deep dent that is on the brick wall.

The terrified anti-fairy swallowed again.

Wanda turned around to face her family. "Let's get you two home."

* * *

(POOFing back home)

"Tammy, Tommy, I've assumed you've already met Sam." Wanda said.

"Yeah, but how do _you_ know her?" Tommy asked.

"Champ, here, is one of our ex-godkids." Cosmo said.

"But how did you stay a child all this time?" Wanda asked.

"Anti-Wanda experimented on me. Let's just say it didn't go well."

"How did you know where to find us?" Tammy wondered aloud.

"I know you more than you think Tammy. And I just knew you two would do something foolish as to go to Anti-Fairy World to get revenge."

"How well do you know us?"

"I've known you kids even before you were born." She paused. She said to Cosmo and Wanda, "I figured you guys would need a babysitter for when you're not watching Tammy and Tommy so I just decided to stick around and play the part of the third godparent, I guess."

"Well, you sure came in handy, sweetie, but how have you been able to get around without your sight?" Wanda said.

"You know about that?"

Cosmo quickly grabbed something hidden under the floorboards. "Timmy showed us a note you gave to him the night you left." Cosmo handed Sam the note, but she didn't take it.

"By the long pause I'm hearing, I assume your handing me the note. That's all fine and dandy except for one thing."

"What?" Cosmo asked, completely oblivious.

"I'm blind."

"So?"

"I can't read."

"Don't they teach these kids how to read in school anymore?" Cosmo asked his wife. Everybody in the room, except for him, slapped their foreheads.

"Oh." Cosmo realized something. "Timmy also had this." Cosmo threw the object at Sam, making it hit the side of her head.

"Why did you throw that at me, Cosmo?" Sam asked as she bent down to pick up the object, running her hand across the floor to find it.

"I assumed you'd catch it."

"You idiot, I'm bli - never mind." Sam ran her hand over the object. "I told Timmy to keep the wand. What's it doing with you guys?"

"He gave it to us." Wanda stated. "I still think he should've kept it. Something to remind him of his sister."

"So, Sam, are you gonna be leaving again anytime soon?" Cosmo asked.

She was about to say something when Wanda cut her off. "Of course Sam's not. She can't go anywhere with her leg all broken like that. She'd get killed! Not to mention she's blind."

"You're treating me like I'm some defenseless family kid."

"Wanda's right though." Tommy said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't go anywhere with that cast on your leg." Tammy agreed, lightly tapping the side of the cast.

"I didn't intend on leaving again, but still," Sam said. "I can take care of myself, in fact crutches may be an advantage to me."

"How?" The twins asked.

"I'll find a way. And I've had my blindness for years now."

"No wonder you got the broken leg." Cosmo muttered.

Sam groaned. "You're acting as if you're my parents."

Cosmo and Wanda were silent for a while.

"Well, Champ," Wanda said, slowly. "We were going to tell you the one morning, but you had left during the night."

"Wait…Tell me what?"

_* The next chapter is the last. Enjoy the beauty of the cliffhanger I've written here for you. _


	9. An Adoption Paper?

_*My mistake, this is not the last chapter. I may have two more chapters up._

Chapter 9

"Wait…Tell me what?" Sam asked, suspiciously.

Cosmo and Wanda POOFed up a document in front of Sam's face.

"…There's a paper in front of me isn't there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." The godparents said.

"Okay, so what do you propose a blind person does with a piece of paper?"

"Oh, here." Wanda said as she blasted a yellow beam into Sam's eyes.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I blinked my eyes rapidly as the blast died down.

I…I…

I can see again.

"Wahoo!" I was all too excited to realize that jumping into the air was a bad idea, because I ended up falling flat on my face. Stupid cast. "A little help, please." I muffled into the floor.

Cosmo and Wanda propped myself back on my feet with a crutch tucked under my arm.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"Sorry, sweetie, but your sight right now is only temporary. There's been a new rule that we can't cure a child's health problem that comes naturally unless it's life threatening. It's kind of a stupid rule really."

"Oh, that's all right. I'm used to my blindness anyway. So where's the paper at?"

* * *

(Regular POV)

Cosmo re-POOFed up the document in front of Sam's eyes. In relishing the fact that she could read again, the Street Rat skimmed through it happily.

She stopped. "What?" She asked in complete surprise, and started to read it again and again.

Tammy and Tommy looked up at Cosmo and Wanda in confusion. Their godparents' faces wore odd, hopeful expressions.

Finally, Sam looked up at her former godparents and said in a confused yet shocked voice, "This…uh, um… _* clears throat * _…This is an adoption paper."

They nodded their heads.

"I thought Cosmo was the last fairy baby in existence." Sam continued. "If Cosmo was the last fairy child, not that he no longer acts like one, …then…who were you planning to adopt?"

"Well, Champ," Cosmo started. "We weren't exactly looking to adopt a _fairy_ child."

Sam's heart rate and breathing quickened. Not out of fear, but out of shock, and anticipation for what was about to come. "Then, who were you planning to adopt?"

They POOFed up a sign with an arrow on it, and they pointed the arrow directly at Sam.

_*I'm probably gonna get the new chapter up tomorrow._


	10. I Want My Windowsill Back Please

Chapter 10

"Me?" Sam said. Cosmo and Wanda nodded. "You're wanna adopt…me?" They nodded again.

"Whoa!" Tammy and Tommy whispered in unison.

"ARE YOU OUTA YOUR MIND!?" Sam all of a sudden shouted, making everyone in the room, except Sam, cover their ears.

"Calm down sweetie." Wanda soothed. "We understand if you're mad-"

"I'm not mad! I'm not, I just…I just…" In mid-sentence, she started yelling in what seemed like Italian. Sam is not Italian, but after wandering around the world so many times, you pick up on quite a few languages. Italian just so happens to be one of her favorites.

"Samantha Tara Artemis! Calm down this instant!" Wanda shouted back. The whole room went quiet. Cosmo and Sam's mouths were gaped open.

"You remember her full name?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, I used to hear her mother yell her name so many times." Wanda responded. "I've just never heard _you _yell."

"That's because my mom would punish me for yelling, or any form of speaking, for that matter. I didn't even remember I had a middle or a last name." She paused. "Huh, I didn't know how cool my name was. Except the Samantha part, it just sounds girly to me."

"Why couldn't you remember your full name?" Tammy asked.

"I guess my name just got lost over time."

"Well that's kinda sad." Tommy said.

"You get used to being called Street Rat for most of your life."

Sam looked back up at Cosmo and Wanda. "Look, I'm not mad about you guys wanting to adopt me. It's just, no one in the right mind would adopt a street kid. Wait, it's also against the rules for a fairy to adopt a human."

"What Jorgen doesn't know won't hurt him." One of the twins muttered.

"Or us." The other twin garbled back.

"If you're not allowed to adopt a human," Tommy asked. "Where did you get the paper?"

"Oh it was easy." Cosmo said.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Cosmo sneaks into the secret files of Fairy World.

Behind one door has the adoption papers, however, there are security guards floating up and down the hallway.

Cosmo POOFs up a lava lamp. As he sneaks through the door, the guards gathered around the lamp say, "Ooh…the colors…"

* * *

"Wow," Sam commented as she and Cosmo pounded fists. "Nice one dude."

"The last time I checked," Tammy whispered into Wanda's ear. "He was an idiot, right? How did he get past those guards successfully?"

Wanda didn't say anything, but laughed and hugged her husband.

"Sam," Wanda said. "We're two-halves of a whole idiot remember?"

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "So, in other words, we don't necessarily have the right minds."

Sam grabbed her wand that was sitting on the bed and POOFed the adoption paper back up.

She smiled warmly at Cosmo and Wanda. "You know, I can already tell my sights fading fast again," The _former_ street kid informed as she POOFed up a red pen. "So I guess that means I better sign this before my sight completely goes." And so she signed the paper and rolled it up and handed it to Cosmo and Wanda. "And I guess this also means that I better start calling you 'mom and dad' from now on."

Cosmo and Wanda hugged Sam tightly and Tammy and Tommy joined in the group hug.

"Alright," Cosmo and Wanda's daughter said as they released her. "Now this doesn't mean I want the wings and the floaty-crowny thing. Not yet at least." She tucked the wand in her pocket. "Can I remain human for a while?"

As Cosmo and Wanda agreed to this, Sam's eye color faded from a chocolate-brown, into a faded blue color, which meant she was blind yet again. But she still had a smile spread across her face.

"Yes," Tammy exclaimed. "I finally have a sister."

"Great," Tommy muttered. "As if one sister wasn't bad enough."

"Oh, and by the way," Sam said. "I want my windowsill back, please."

_*The epilogue will be up today or tomorow._


	11. Epilogue: A New Plan With a New Target

Epilogue

_(Anti-Sam's POV)_

"No, no!" I shouted to Anti-Cosmo. "A million – a thousand times NO!!"

I can't believe what this jerk wanted me to do. He's known for years that I've gone good. I'm not gonna help him at all!

"I don't understand you sometimes." Anti-Cosmo said. "Never in thousands of years has an Anti-Fairy ever turned…good. Why you, Anti-Sam?"

"Let's just say that I have a friend who helped me out a bit."

"Whatever. Why won't you help me? You'd be of great use." The evil Anti-Fairy suggested.

"Oh don't worry, Anti-Cosmo," I said. "I'm sure you'll have your Anti-Fairy buddies to back you up."

"Perhaps, but they're not too happy about me letting the twins escape. As of right now, my leadership is hanging by a thread and I need to regain the power. And I need your help to do it."

I floated/paced about the room. Stupid, idiot, menace to society…

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Here's a news flash for you. Don't you think that I would, oh, I don't know…turn on you at the last second for my own personal gain or something?!" Before I gave him a chance to respond a raised my wand, "That's it, I'm outa here." And I anti-POOFed away.

_

* * *

__(Normal POV)_

"What did Anti-Sam want?" Anti-Cosmo's hick-of-a-wife asked.

"I called her over here to ask her to do a job for me," Anti-Cosmo said as he threw flaming darts a dartboard. "However, she didn't wanna hear any of it. She's all _goddy-goody _now."

"I don't understands why you's just don't go get them twins yerself." Anti-Wanda queried.

"Oh, no, my dear. The twins were my last intentions moments ago. However…"

Anti-Cosmo then anti-POOFed up an old picture of a familiar pink-hatted, buck-toothed kid and attached it on the dartboard.

"But that brat's all growed up now."

"Oh, nothing a little Anti-Fairy magic can't handle."

The British Anti-Fairy then anti-POOFed up a flaming dart and threw it at the picture making it burst into flames.

"I have a new target now." Anti-Cosmo said darkly.

Anti-Sam was peering through one of the windows in the throne room. _I gotta warn Sam._ She thought to herself and anti-POOFed away.

_*I may change the Epilogue in the future to fit in with the sequel. I hope you liked this fanfiction. The sequel/big ending should be coming soon._

**_~Radar180_**


End file.
